My Life With A Soccer Player
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: I'm a 22 year old and he's a 20 year old. I'm a famous pop star and he's just a soccer player. Somehow,I got attracted to him and started my life with him. I love him so much that I would gladly die for him and so did he...Sorry,I'm not really good with lemons,but I'll put it in anyways...Mostly Kutau Kukai X Utau
1. Does He Love Me?

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic of Kutau and it's kind of similar to the manga,but a lot different.**

**No charas will appear...sorry...Mostly Kukai and Utau will be in this story,but maybe I might put some other characters in this too if I think I need to,but they won't be getting much parts.**

**Alright then,let's get on with the story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Peace!~**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

_Yes holding your hand...  
Come on,what do you want?  
What are you looking for?  
The warm brilliance in your palms  
Scoop everything in that dirty night sky out  
Dark Diamond,Black Diamond!~_

I finished the song and stepped out of the practice room.

"Great job Utau-chan. You've improved a lot over the week,"Sanjo-san,my manager said.

I smiled at her and took a break for a walk outside. It was a relaxing sunny day,a perfect day to stay at home and nap.

I remembered the days with my Charas,Iru and Eru,5 years ago,but now they disappeared...

All of the Guardian Member's Charas have disappeared except for Amu weirdly. I deep in thought until I bumped into someone.

"Oh,I'm sor-Kukai-kun?"I said in surprise.

"Oh hey Utau-chan! Wow,what are you doing here?"he asked,flashing his signature smile at me.

"Well,I was taking a walk just now and what are you doing here?"I asked.

"Oh just wandering around,nothing better to do,"he said.

"Well,want to go on the ramen eating contest again?"I asked hoping that he would say yes. Wait. Why am I so hoping that he'll say yes? I must be going nuts.

"Sure,but let's make this a little fun,"he said,"If I win,you get to be my slave for a year."

I widened my eyes,but I was willing to take the challenge."If I win,take me to your soccer practice,"I said randomly,not really caring about mine benefit of winning.

"Deal"

"Deal"

We raced towards our usual ramen shop and started to contest there. We devoured our ramens fiercely as I took the lead. I smirked,but for some reason,he smirked back.

I looked at him questioningly and had my eyes widen when we swallowed half of the ramen as he drank the soup. Now he's got the lead now. Damn it,I couldn't afford to become his slave for a damn year! I've got to win!

But before I could finish,Kukai finished his bowl first.

I growled in frustration and finished my ramen anyways. I couldn't believe I lost to him! I always won!

"Utau? Is something wrong?"he asked.

"Yes! There is something very wrong! It's just that I'm your slave now!"I yelled angriy at him.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding,"he said happily.

"Fuck...now I made him remember,"I cursed angrily to myself.

Suddenly,my cell phone rang and I opened my cell phone to see who it was. Sanjo-san was calling so I answered my phone.

"Hello?"I called out.

"Oh Utau! You don't have to come back for another practice so I'll let you have a day off today,"she said.

"Okay,I'll keep that in mind,"I said.

We hung up and saw that Kukai was day dreaming while I was on the phone.

"Hey kid,you gonna keep day dreaming or what?"I said.

"Oh! Um...I...no! Let's go Utau,"he said cheerfully as he took my hand and dragged me outside.

I blushed when he held my hand and tried to supress the redness so he wouldn't notice. Damn it! Stop blushing Utau! This isn't like you at all! You already love Ikuto and you vowed yourself that you would love anyone else,but Ikuto!

"Hey Utau,is something wrong?"Kukai suddenly asked worriedly.

"I...um...I'm fine,there's nothing wrong with me,"I said coolly.

He dragged me to his house and we practically played soccer,talked,chatted and all those stuff...

"Hey kid,there's something on your shirt,"I said,pointing at his shirt.

"Huh? Where?"he said looking down where I was pointing at.

I slid my index finger up to his forehead and chuckled."Made you look,"I said playfully,pushing his head with my finger.

"Now you're going to get it!,"he said as he tackled me.

We wrestled with each other for a while until Kukai slipped and pinned me on the floor. We both blushed and I looked away from him embaressed. He grabbed my chin and gently turned my head towards his gaze and slowly started to lean in.

I shut my eyes waiting for the kiss,but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Kukai was cracking up. He burst out in laughfter and I frowned.

"You really thought that I was going to kiss you?"he said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up...it's not funny!"I shouted to him,blushing.

"Whatever...anyways,that proves that you...like me?"he asked,smirking.

I got upset and stormed out of the house crying.

"Wait Uta-

Before he can say my name,I ran as fast as I could towards my house. I slammed my room door behind me and cried silently on my bed.

"Fucking asshole...he doesn't have the rights to play with my feelings..."

Suddenly,I got a text message,but I ignored it. The messages kept on coming,but I still ignored them all.

I was depressed for some hours and saw that it was already dark outside. I decided to get some fresh air and went to the public playground that I always went to when I was feeling not well.

I sat on my usual swing and stared up at the stars. I turned my gaze towards the ground and hummed my song,My Heartful Song,to cheer me up,but it obviously didn't work.

Suddenly,someone grabbed my hands from behind and looked up to see...Kukai. He gazed softly at me and smiled and looked away in anger.

"Utau,I'm really sorry for what I did and said,"he said,sitting on a swing next to me.

"I'm still angry with you,"I said through my teeth.

"Did you see the text messages I sent you?"

"No,now go away."

"Okay,but see the text messages I sent you,"he said as he left.

I sighed and walked back towards my house,staring my phone in wonder...

* * *

The next day,I met up with Sanjo-san and practiced dancing for my concert in U.S.A.

"1 and 2,3 4,7 and 8,1 a-

I tripped and fell on my knee and groaned in pain.

My dance teacher sighed and said,"Don't go hard on yourself sweetie. You don't really have to dance for the concert..."

"No! I WILL dance for my concert!"I yelled in frustration.

"Okay,but for now,go take a break or take a walk outside or something...k?"she said worriedly.

"Fine..."I said,wiping my sweat before leaving.

Today was a pretty cloudly and gloomy day like it was going to rain,but the weather report didn't say anything about the rain today so it won't rain today.

I looked my phone,curious about the text message,but I tried to resist the urge to take a peek. Soon,my curiousity took over and I took a look at the 27 text messages he sent me. I skipped over some and kept on scrolling down.

_"Utau,I'm really sorry..."_

_"I won't ever do that again."_

_"Will you please text back?"_

_"I love you."_

I froze at the message that he sent me and thought for a second. He loves me? Then why didn't he kiss me before? So many questions filled my mind and I ran towards his house,praying that he would be there.

One of his brother opened the door and told me that he went to soccer practice and I rushed towards there. I looked for him everywhere in the soccer until I finally found him taking jogs around the field.

I ran up to him and slapped him in the cheek.

"U-Utau..."he stammered.

"You fucking bastard...why didn't you say so! Why do you keep on making things worse!"I screamed at him,crying.

"U-Utau...wha-

"I love you! I love you too you little bastard!"I shouted.

He froze in place and slid his hand on my waist and pulled me in.

"I love you...I love you too much..."I whispered.

The gap between us slowly closed as we kissed. I felt many stares at us and I blushed because of that. Kukai smirked in the kiss and I blushed even more. We were running out of air so we pulled back gasped for breath.

We gazed at each other and smiled in content.


	2. I'm Not Ready Yet!

**Part 2,here we go!~**

**Peace!~**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

"Hey Kukai! You can continue this 'love dovey thing' later so hurry and jog!"

"Are you going to stay?"Kukai asked,smiling.

"Sure,I'll stay^^"I said as I dialed my dance teacher's number to call it a day.

When I finished calling,I looked at Kukai jogging around the field. I just noticed that he was half naked and I blushed at the sight of him like that.

He was lean and fit with six pack abs,but not the scary guys who are really muscular,it was just fine. His body was full of sweat and glimmered in the sun and that really turned me on.

God...what the hell is wrong with me? Gotta focus and stop checking him out.

Soon,Kukai's soccer practice was over and he came up to me and gave me quick kiss.

"So,ready to go?"he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah,"I quietly said as I stood up from the chair. I just noticed that he was a head taller than me even though he was 2 years younger than me and I tried to reach his height with tippy toes.

He chuckled and dragged me outside to his house.

I growled with all this dragging thing and he made it up with a sweet kiss.

For some reason,I wasn't content with those quick kisses...I really wanted to try French Kissing and I blushed from that thought.

"Uhh...Utau? Are you okay?"he asked worriedly,"You're all red."

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him.

Suddenly,he flashed an evil smile and I looked at him questioningly at him.

"What were you thinking about?"he asked,coming closer.

"I...uh...nothing at all!"I said nervously.

"Nu uh uh~ I knew were thinking about something. Tell me before I tickle you to death,"he smiled evily.

"You wouldn't dare..."I said.

Without thinking,he pounce above me and tickled me everywhere and I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Ahahahahaha! Ahaaa! Okay okay! I'll tell you! I wanted to try French Kissing with you!"I blurted out laughing.

I realized what I said and blushed along with Kukai.

"Well,okay...sure,but are you sure?"he asked in concern.

I nodded timidly and he leaned in 'till the gap between us closed. Kukai kissed me hotly and I blushed when he licked for entrance. I gladly let his tongue explore my mouth and I slid my arms around his neck.

He had his hand on behind my head and the other hand around my waist,crushing me into him.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and climbing myself up which made Kukai tilt his head up.

God she's making go nuts! Kukai thought to himself.

He carried me to the couch and pinned me down while kissing. He suddenly pulled away and zipped down my jacket with his teeth and I blushed madly.

I was unsure if I was ready to have sex already with Kukai,but let him continue undressing me while he kept me busy making out with me.

Now I was left with only my pants and bra. Now I was very unsure. I decided to stop and I pushed him away,but he didn't budge.

"K-Kukai...s-stop...I'm not ready for this..."I stuttered,blushing madly.

He only responded with a low groan as he licked my flat stomach and I bit my lips to supress myself from moaning.

"K-Kukai,"I said...no answer.

"K-Kukai!"I said even louder.

He snapped out of it and looked at me in shame and I looked down in embaressment.

"I-I'm sorry U-Utau...I just c-couldn't control myself..."he said softly.

"I-it's okay..."I reassured him as I hastily dressed myself.

There was an awkward silence after that and I nervously fiddled with my fingers. We were silent for a few minutes until Kukai broke the silence.

"Well,should we call Amu since it's kinda getting awkward?"he randomly said.

"Uhh...yeah sure. I haven't talked to her in a while,"I said as I dialed her number.

Soon after,Amu picked up her phone and chatted.

"Oh yeah,Utau-chan,I almost forgot to tell you this,but I'm going out with Ikuto,"she said cheerfully.

"Wow,what a surprise...going out with my bro huh? Well,did he do something dirty to you?"I asked teasing her.

"No no no! He di-"

Before,Amu could continue,Ikuto's voice was on the phone.

"Yo,"he said.

"I-Ikuto?"I yelped out in surprise.

"Oh yeah,about the question,we had sex 2 times,"he said as I heard Amu shouting at him.

I blushed like crazy and talked to both Ikuto and Amu.

"So,Utau-chan,you going out with anyone?"Amu asked.

"Actually,I'm going out with Kukai right now...we just started our relationship today,"I said smiling.

"Wow! Congratz!"Amu cheered.

"Well,when I confessed to Amu,I had sex with her right when we met. So anyways,did you guys do sex yet and I mean the truth,"he said sternly.

"W-well,we almost did it when Kukai got damn horny when we were making out and all..."I said timdly while blushing along with Kukai.

"I just could feel the blush on your cheeks,"they both said.

"S-shut up!"I said.

"Well,I gotta go so I can have some 'fun' with my sex toy here,"he said huskily.

"Y-you little p-perv! Well,bye Utau. I gotta smack this perv here!"she yelled as she hung up.

I closed my phone and saw Kukai blushing like crazy and I smirked.

"Aww...Soccer Boy getting embaressed?"I cooed at him.

"Nah...o-of course not,"he stuttered.

I decided to play with him for a little moment so I pinned him down on the couch and smirked. I kissed him softly on his lips and he seemed to be turned on. He grabbed my face and roughly kissed me while I kissed him back.

"K-Kukai...don't f-forget that I'm not ready for 'it'..."I reminded him,"but...you can touch me all you want..."

He imediately undress me as I gasped. Well,I didn't mention about undressing me,but I guess I'll allow that...

Soon,I was left with my white bra and underwear. He licked my chest up to my neck slowly and I groaned in pleasure. God he so good at this...I wonder how is he doing it...

He crushed me into his muscular body and without noticing,he undid my bra and threw somewhere. I got apple red and almost fainted from embaressment,but still held on.

"Kukai...n-no...I'm not ready,"I reminded him again.

"I know...I still didn't make you lose your virginity ya know..."he said as he massaged my breasts.

I moaned and felt my body shivering when he sucked on my nipples.

"Can't we just do it?"he whined.

"No kid! I'm not ready for that!"I said sternly.

"Whaever,"he said as he smashed his lips against mine.

We did for a while until we got worn out 'till dark.

"Want to spend the night here?"he asked seductivly.

"I would've said yes even though you didn't have that voice you know?"I said as I started to get dressed.

Before I can put on my bra,he lifted me up bridal style and gathered all my clothes and went upstairs to his room.

"Kukai! I need to dress!"I yelped out.

"I don't want you to...in fact,you're better like that~"he whispered huskily in my ears.

I blushed like crazy and ended up sleeping with him in the same bed,naked and Kukai half naked.

"Did you ever notice that you're fucking beautiful?"he asked,staring my naked figure.

"You're such a perv...just like Ikuto,but he's much more hornier,"I said blushing.

"Well,I can be a pervert if I want to so deal with it~"he said as he licked my neck.

I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning,but soon escaped a moan and started all over again all night...


End file.
